No, honey
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Este es un oneshot que trata de brennan y booth en su nueva situación como pareja. Entren y lean


Hola, ya se que tengo un fanfic al que debo actualizar pero he visto el promo del 7x01 y vi algo que me inspiro totalmente quien no lo haya visto este es el enlace de youtube

.com/watch?v=l3mutfLoFzw&feature=player_embedded

este fanfic esta dedicado a mis chicas del conser Laura, Ines y Helena y a mis amigas Marina y Valle.

Bueno, ya no os molesto más y os dejo que leais el fic.

Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.

**Atención: este capitulo esta influenciado por el promo del 7x01 abstenerse de leerlo cualquier persona que antes no lo haya visto.**

* * *

><p><strong>No, Honey<strong>

-Bones, ¿dónde estás?- peguntó Booth hacia aquel maremágnum de cajas en el que se encontraba.

-Aquí, Booth- contestó Brennan desde detrás de algunas de las cajas, y por donde él la pudo ver.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó él preocupado al verla tumbada entre tantas cajas.

-Sí, claro ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?-Contestó Brennan.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? ¿Y tú qué haces ahí?-respondió Booth sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Brennan.

-Pues esto es todo el material que tengo que revisar para la nueva exposición del área de momias Quechua, en lo de que hago aquí, se me ha metido el anillo de mi madre debajo de una de estas cajas y estoy tratando de cogerlo.

-¿Y no crees que sería más fácil cogerlo bocabajo?-lo dijo Booth sin pensar.

-Ya, pero es que a tí no te sobresale la tripa 30 cm de su medida normal.-Contestó Brennan, un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo, Bones?-dijo sorprendido Booth

-No, es la constatación de un hecho.-Contestó otra vez de la misma manera.

Entonces Booth sacó el móvil y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo le hizo una foto.

-No, Honey-dijo levantando la mano pero ya era tarde, ya que había reaccionado con la luz del flash.- ¿Qué te ha dado hoy con las fotos?

-¿Qué, quieres?, no todos los días te muestras así.-Dijo Booth.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Brennan.

-Como una mujer embarazada a la que le afectan las hormonas- le dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía que a ella se le acelerara el corazón.

-Venga, levanta, ya busco yo el anillo.-Le dijo Booth.

-Vale, pero como no me ayudes no puedo hacerlo- le dijo ella con otra intención.

-Eso te pasa por no esperarme- le dijo regañándola un poco mientras que le daba la mano a la que ella ya tenia levantada sin prestar mucha atención, y antes de poder impedirlo ya estaba encima de ella.

-¡La niña!- exclamó Booth sin poder evitarlo-la puedo haber hecho daño.

-Burbuja, Booth, recuerda que esta protegida doblemente, por mi y por la placenta, por lo que está en una burbuja.

Y así se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, azules contra chocolates, mandándose esos mensajes sin palabras que ellos tenían tan a menudo, hasta que Brennan rompió el silencio.

-Por cierto, aún no hemos elegido un nombre para la pequeña, y quiero empezar a llamarla por su nombre y que Wendell deje de llamarla "little doctor B", quiero que la llame "little doctor…" y su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser científica? ¿Por qué no iba a ser la sexy agente del FBI?- dijo Booth con una sonrisa difícil de ocultar.

-Buen punto, pero no te has dado cuenta de que tiene un abuelo profesor de ciencias, una madre antropóloga forense, y unos tíos que van desde entomólogo hasta patóloga, pasando por artista forense, contra un solo padre del FBI, ¿dime quién tira más?- preguntó Brennan, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero por lo menos me la dejaras para ir a los partidos de Hockey, ¿no?- preguntó Booth poniendo esos ojitos a los que Brennan no podían decir que no.

-Mientras que no reaccione igual que tú como anoche cuando metieron un gol, no me importa-dijo Brennan cediendo.

-Touchdown, Bones, era rugby.-Vale era una broma, dijo Booth cuando se dio cuenta mientras veía como Brennan le quitaba la correa de las pistolas mientras sonreía

-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba la corbata-¿Qué te parece el nombre de Ashley, Booth?

-¿Crees que es el momento de pensar en el nombre de la bebé justo ahora?- le dijo mientras que ella empezaba a sacarle la camiseta de los pantalones y empezaba a palpar la piel que había debajo de esta.-Además, yo había pensado en Kathleen.

-¿Qué te parece combinación?- le dijo mientras que le iba abriendo los botones de la camisa con lentitud.

-Me encanta Ashley Kathleen-dijo con una sonrisa Booth.

-A mi también- le dijo con una sonrisa- y ahora que ya esta solucionada esa cuestión, ¿por qué no te fijas en algo más preocupante?-le preguntó Brennan.

-¿Cómo qué?-le siguió el juego Booth.

-Yo- y con esto los dos empezaron a besarse mientras celebraban que ya tenían el nombre de su pequeña.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que de de pronto…

-Ejem-se escucho a Ángela detrás de ellos, los cuales al oírla habían vuelto la cabeza ambos congelados y rojos hasta arriba.

-Lo siento, te venia a traer la reconstrucción facial de la victima, pero veo que ya estas reconstruyendo otra cosa, luego os veo.-Dijo escapando de allí riendo.

Después de unos minutos después del susto, Brennan empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Creo que deberías levantarme

-¡Qué! ¡No!-

-Booth, es Ángela, ya se tiene que haber enterado medio laboratorio.

-Está bien vamos

Y levantándola vieron como estaban, el con la camisa abierta y ella despeinada,- lo bueno es que ya tenemos el nombre de la niña-dijo Booth.

Si, Ashley Kathleen Booth.

-Venga, vamos a ver que han avanzado.

Vale- y mirando al suelo lo vio y lo recogió-¡Ya tengo tu anillo!

* * *

><p>Anotaciones: ya se que las traducciones no son las mismas sobre todo la de no, honey cuando decía, no, funny pero me lo imagine así y me encanto, aunque también las frases de booth tampoco son de la promo. bueno espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Estoy deseando que por fin empiece pero por lo que vemos parece que quieren que les roguemos, jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi como si no aprieten el botoncito de abajo


End file.
